My One and Only
by MyFlexibleAoi
Summary: After half a year of living with Mink in his cabin, Aoba is genuinely contented and enjoys every second he spends with him. One day, Aoba suddenly has a stroke of serious depression and starts to become confused about his feelings; his thoughts slowly devouring him which leaves Mink greatly concerned. This is a story about the indestructible bond that Mink and Aoba share.
1. Gravity

**Chapter 1:**

**Gravity**

* * *

><p>"Aoba…"<p>

_Huh? That voice… Mink._

My heavy eyelids rose sluggishly, trying to regain my senses from the pitch black darkness in my empty vision while I started rubbing my eyes gently. As my eyes now lay half opened, the morning sunshine pierced into my pupils; swiftly grasping my body out from the obscurity and making me squint.

"Aoba"

"Mi...nk…" With my voice still barely audible and unsteady, I murmured softly, allowing my eyelids freedom to collapse once again. With that simple action, I start to get swept up into my thoughts once again. I remembered that last night had been a rather long night; I couldn't get any sleep as I had been busy in my own head the whole time, just thinking as I was doing right now.

As I immersed myself in my own thoughts, a familiar sensation brought me straight back to reality; it was a feeling I knew all too well and I effortlessly awoke in an instant. His lips were pressed firmly against mine; so gentle yet so passionate making me voluntarily return the kiss and allowing every ounce of my body to be swept up in this zealous exchange.

After a few minutes, his lips unwillingly left mine and as the warmth faded away, I felt empty yet again. Now, finally fully awake, I raise my eyelids, hoping to avoid the intense daylight but fortunately this time I was greeted with an altered image. Tender, golden eyes peered towards me; enchanting, captivating and as I gazed into them, emotions started to develop inside me. Without thinking, I buried my head into his broad chest, snuggling close to his body and taking in the aromatic scent of cinnamon that emanated from him. Reacting slightly to my abrupt actions, Mink let a low, deep sigh escape his lips.

"Aoba… It's time for me to go to work."

_Work? Oh yeah… Work._ Gloom penetrated me instantly and I unwillingly started to feel the water forming in my eyes.

"Do you have to go today?" I pleaded, looking directly into his concerned eyes.

"Aoba…"

"I know… I know." Unenthusiastically taking the words out of his mouth, I closed my eyes and hugged closer to his chest, inhaling his sweet scent silently but within a few moments, Mink sighed and spoke once again.

"You know..." The sudden touch of his warm fingertips against my cheek made my heart quiver uncontrollably, "if you say things like that, I'll never be able to leave."

"I understand." I pouted, feeling disappointed and pulled away from his body sluggishly. I knew I was acting selfish but for some reason, today I wished I never had to leave his side; I wanted to have his body close to mine, holding him all day in my arms but of course, you can't have everything and I was happy to at least have him in these solemn moments.

The bed rustled when Mink lifted himself off the bed and began reaching for the wardrobe that held his clothes. I watched as his figure faded away, leaving only the chilly air to take his place. Although his warmth had vanished, his scent still continued to linger; grasping his pillow, I began to hug it close to my body. With that simple action, I began to sink deeper and deeper into unconsciousness once again.


	2. Confusion

**Chapter 2:**

**Confusion**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A few hours later<em>**

Sadly, I only managed to acquire four hours of sleep and I woke up feeling pretty dejected and gloomy. Still, no matter what, I would never miss my lunch together with Mink. I couldn't miss it even if I wanted too, my body would automatically get up in time for him every day; it's kind of embarrassing thinking that my body wants him just as much as I do.

Ever since a few days ago, I persuaded Mink to come home for lunch so we could eat together; even though it's a pretty silent lunch, it's uplifting because every single moment together with that man is euphoria; sometimes I can't believe this is the same man who, from a few years ago, wanted to die. The sudden thought made my stomach clench.

"Mink… If you had died; if you weren't here with me… I would never know true happiness and that thought scares me." I whispered to myself, tightening my fists and trying to calm myself. "Well, those days are gone. You are here with me now and I'm never going to let you go. Never. I swear it." As I reassured myself, I searched the refrigerator for the ingredients I needed and proceeded to turn on the stove.

The hours flew by as I focused all my attention on the sizzling pot of soup in front of me, trying my best not to be consumed by the jumbled thoughts that kept slithering in; dividing my concentration. Continuing to stir the pot monotonously, the thoughts of this morning poured back into my head; his voice, his lips, his face; they took control, tightly grasping at my consciousness and imprisoning it.

"What is happening to me…?" I growled, realising my swayed thoughts and immediately feeling despondent. With the boiling pot held cautiously in my gloved hands, I rested it on the counter, powered off the stove and paced over to the sofa where I had left Ren on sleep mode. Hoping to calm my mind, I gathered his furry body in my warm palms and activated him.

"Aoba." Ren's large eyes lifted open and his deep, mechanical voice resonated through my ears.

"Hey Ren, is everything okay?" I asked as I held his frail body up to my head, gently touching our foreheads together as I usually do.

"There are no problems."

"That's good." I replied, smiling while placing him back onto the sofa next to me. "I don't know what's been happening to me but ever since this morning, I've been thinking too much, my head is always full. I could barely get any sleep last night."

"I understand. So you are overly thinking about Mink?" Ren calmly stated in his usual monotone voice.

"A-ah… Well, yes. I guess I have." His sudden remark made the blood rush to my cheeks, making me blush deep red. Trying to hide my face in embarrassment, I look to the other side before I go on. "B-but why? Everything is fine, I love being here with him and if he didn't feel the same he wouldn't still be here." Letting out a deep sigh, I added, "I know that and yet I'm still feeling so desperate and troubled today."

"I see."

With the lunch laid out on the table, I managed to pass the time conversing with Ren, easily suppressing my anxiousness but within a few minutes, the rustling sounds of large footsteps pacing through the grass reach my ears; followed by the sudden crack of the wooden door, startling me. I immediately paused; my rapid heartbeat echoing through my ears.

_He's back._


	3. I want

**Chapter 3:**

**I want...**

* * *

><p>With the door now entirely open, his large, well-built frame finally appeared in my view, causing my build to seem awkwardly undersized and frail.<p>

"Welcome back!" I chuckled, trying to subdue the tense feeling that was growing inside as I gaze into his entrancing, amber eyes as they reflected off my own like the facets of a diamond.

Naturally, Mink just nods in agreement as he treads dryly towards the still-warm bowls of soup on the table; taking a seat on the sofa next to me. Feeling distressed all of a sudden, I fidget nervously as I await his first taste. With the round, ceramic bowl now against his pursed lips, the barely audible sound of his first gulp reaches my eager ears.

"It's good." As if knowing what I had been waiting for, his words infiltrate my mind causing a satisfied smile to spread across my face. His opinions matter a great deal and because of his words, I can instantly feel my heart tremble in my chest.

"I'm happy." Grinning vibrantly, I exclaimed, mimicking his actions and also taking my first gulp.

Sitting together on the sofa, we ate in silence; Mink rarely ever taking his eyes off the bowl in front of him, I, on the other hand remained energetic; nervously glancing around.

_Something more…_

Inhaling and exhaling deep breaths silently, I realised the fidgety sensation was incapable of passing; nevertheless I continued trying to avert my thoughts and calm my nerves. My heart felt like it was devouring my whole body, suffocating my insides; I couldn't think straight with these affection and sexual desires pulsing through me.

_I want…_

_What I want…_

_Mink… I…_

With the impulsive longing to appreciate his facial features, I peep in his direction. Calm and emotionless, he stares at his bowl; his lengthy, cinnamon coloured hair sitting perfectly below his shoulders, adorned with a single braid outlining his facial structure beautifully. Piercing amber eyes like the evening sunset were narrowed down; so alluring, captivating. Gazing intensely at the enchanting image before me, I can feel the tears welling up.

_I… don't want to cry. Don't cry. Don't cry Aoba. I have to calm myself._

_Mink… What are you doing to me…?_

Consequently, as I was lost in thoughts, a sudden presence growing closer brought me back to reality and I timidly shuddered.

"Aoba."


	4. Kiss Me

**Chapter 4:**

**Kiss me**

* * *

><p>Without having a chance to react, his bulky hand; tough enough to crack a man's jaw yet gentle enough to caress a frail kitten, rested upon my head tenderly, fingering at my thin strands of electric blue hair.<p>

"What's the matter?" His low tone, emptying all other thoughts in my head, resounded through my ears as I stared into his concerned eyes; it's golden shade of the sun returning my gaze.

"N-nothing" I stammered, responding instantly while forcing a smile, admittedly knowing all too well that I had most likely failed at that.

"Aoba…"

Unexpectedly, the enormous physique next to mine shifted slightly closer, continually peering straight into my eyes seemingly like he was trying to find his way into my consciousness.

A few minutes passed, silently gazing at one another; with eyes like gems, the uneasiness in them seemed too obvious now.

"Ah-"

Just as I was about to look away, full, smooth lips pressed against my forehead, turning my breaths irregular as I shyly shut my eyes to his warm touch.

"Tell me." Mink insisted as he wore a troubled look across his usual emotionless face. The feeling of his curling lips tickling my skin ever so slightly caused the sounds of thumps emitting from my chest to resonate throughout the room.

"It's n-nothing to worry about." I faltered, sounding less confident than I planned to be even though I was mostly just trying to reassure myself more than anything.

_There's no point in saying anything, this is my problem. It'll probably go away by tomorrow and I'd rather not worry him for no reason._

Mink sighed, lifting his face away from my forehead and opening his mouth once again.

"You're getting better"

"Huh?" Taken-aback by his unexpected words, I answer questioningly.

"The food." Mink swiftly points in the direction of the empty bowls on the table in front of us.

"Oh, that's great to hear! I'm really trying." I said half-jokingly to the handsome, well-built man that sat to my left as I twisted my mouth in effort to form a grin.

"I know." He proceeded to grace my presence with one of his rare, sly smirks; the bright pink tint in my cheeks growing more vibrant.

"S-so, I guess it's time for you to go back now?" Flustered; I said while inspecting the time on my coil, deliberately trying to avoid his eyes.

"I've got a few more minutes."

"O-oh." I stuttered, continually observing everywhere around the room; avoiding him. However, much to my distress I was still feeling as breathless as before.

A few moments pass before his deep voice radiates the room once again.

"Aoba… Are you sure you are alright?" With his calm words, tender fingertips position themselves against my chin, clutching it and turning my delicate face in that one direction I had been trying to avoid.

"Mink…" Irrepressibly, my voice expelled by itself and I stared into his eyes once again; my thoughts all messy and my body feeling like an oven turned to one hundred degrees.

_I want to…_

_I want to tell him… _

_No!_

My head swirled with the same thoughts over and over but each time, I dismissed them straight away, hoping that they won't come back the next time but only to be disappointed once again. Lost in thoughts, sudden movement from the sofa startled me.

"Kiss me." Mink's readjustment, followed by his low whisper pierced my whole body, bringing me straight back to reality.

Within a few seconds, I realise what he had just whispered.


	5. Pulse

**Chapter 5:**

**Pulse**

* * *

><p>"W-what?!" I retorted, feeling the heat rise up again, "y-you don't just ask something like that!" Even though I said that, the main reason was that it was Mink saying it; I certainly thought it was extremely unlikely. Normally, he would just kiss me if he required, however, this happening was too strange for me to wrap my head around.<p>

"Hah." He smirked, accompanied by a hint of a laugh in his tone, "I guess I'll just have to take it myself then."

"Wha-"

Cutting my words off completely, Mink leans towards me and smacks his plump, pursed lips onto mine; causing me to tightly shut my eyes.

With my now inhibited eyesight, I rely on my other senses to clarify my situation and environment. His lips were sweet, like honey against mine; the moisture easily shifting between our entrances, followed by the lascivious sounds that now reached my ears.

"Hnn…" Unable to hold in my voice any longer, I moan softly causing his tongue to suddenly push at my teeth; unable to deny, I loosened my tightened jaw and opened wide, allowing him entry. Our tongues intertwined, our saliva mixing together; the inside of his mouth was warm, especially his tongue as it wrapped around my own, occasionally sucking at it.

The kiss deepened, our mouths open wide as we each tried desperately to overtake the other; the sensation of warm saliva dripping down my neck and the sounds of his soft, deep moans echoing through my ears easily caused my hips to react, instantly turning me on all the more effortlessly.

My body, now completely controlled by my instincts, decided that it needed more, to which I threw my arms around his neck, drawing myself into his huge, brawny chest.

Suddenly, Mink reacts and pulls himself away from my gaping, saliva-soaked mouth.

"Hm..?" I ask questioningly, unsteadily opening my eyes; instantly feeling displeased and rejected.

"I'm sorry but if I go any farther, I'll never be able to stop." Mink answers, his husky, rapid breaths penetrating the air until he covers his mouth with one of his hands and narrows his eyes away from mine.

"O-oh…" I pant, laying my head against the edge of the sofa and shutting my eyes once again. "I understand…"

"I'm sorry, Aoba, I'll be back soon."

Following his remark, Mink lightly presses his lips once again to my own and plods towards the front door, however, I open my eyes just in time to notice his figure stop for a few seconds before exiting.

_Bang._

Then the door shuts, I'm left alone; the emptiness swallowing me while a sickening feeling starts up in the pit of my stomach.

"Ughh..." Moaning to no one in particular, I stretch out my legs across the sofa, resting my head against one of its solid arms. The sensation of my body sinking deeper into the sofa easily brought my mind to ease; giving into the calm atmosphere that surrounded me, I allowed my eyelids to sink as well. It felt like I was floating, levitating; only cottony, relaxing clouds circling around as I felt my mind drift off into the realm of my subconscious.


	6. Broken

**Chapter 6**:

**Broken**

* * *

><p>"Aoba." A sudden, familiar voice awakes me from my unconscious state.<p>

"Hm?" Unable to open my eyes, I attempt to work out who is connected to this familiar voice but to no avail and instead, I simply fall back into darkness.

"Aoba." Again, another call repeats through my ears, followed by the sensation of tapping on my chest.

"If you don't wake up, you'll be late."

_Hm? Late for what?_

A few minutes pass and as the grogginess fades, his words get clearer causing me to instantly open my eyes.

"Shit!" I yell, pulling myself from the now dented sofa; easily noticeable as to where I was sleeping, "Ren, thank you very much!" I continue, patting his little, furry head and running off in the direction of the kitchen.

_Damn, I have to make his dinner fast, I don't have much time. He never asked me to do this but I want too. If he's working every day, I also want to be useful; I've never skipped a day before and I don't plan to right now._

As I continue rushing through the slicing and peeling, I begin to feel guilty; the sick feeling returning in my stomach.

_Relax…_

_Relax…_

The voice in my head continually repeats those words as I exhale deeply trying to calm myself but my body continues to disobey. Anxiousness, hopelessness, distress; all these emotions grabbing hold of my insides and squeezing, no matter how much I wanted to be set free from these sensations, their grip was just too tight.

I begin to sweat; my body feeling like a scorching oven as I proceed to turn off the stove and collect the boiling pot of pasta in my palms.

_He's going to hate it._

_I rushed it too much._

_What is he going to eat?_

_I want to hide. I want to hide. I want to hide. I want to hide._

_Mink… I want you. Mink, come home…._

My messy thoughts swirled ferociously around; the tears bursting out from my eyes triggering my hands to tense up and tremble nervously.

**_Crash!_**

"Ah!"

The sizzling pot suddenly slips from my fingertips, plunging to the wooden flooring below; the contents scattered like shards of glass below.

_Oh no…_

Instantly leaning down to clean up, I grab at the fallen pot without thinking.

"Ow!" A sudden pain pulses through my nerves, the sensation ripping at my skin; I glance down at my hands and notice bright crimson outlines searing through my palms.

"Aoba!"

"No, Ren! Don't come here, you'll get hurt too. I'll be fine, don't worry." Instantly replying to his voice, I stare directly at the concerned puppy in the hallway; wincing from the burns that unfortunately penetrated my skin.

As I glared at the mess in front of me for a few moments, I slide down to the ground; my hands quivering in despair. This is it, this the moment where it felt like I was utterly pushed all the way to the edge. The emptiness within me began to feel even more lifeless and lonely; the sorrow looming over me, I broke down. There was nothing I could do; the tears began to stream down my face as I sat in disbelief.

"Why… Why am I so useless?" I choked, my cheeks wet with tears, "I just wanted to make you… happy."

_**Bang!**_

All of a sudden, the door is shoved open from the other end and a large figure appears in the frame; as my eyes come into focus I gaze up at him, I'm locked closely on his concerned expression.

_What are you…?_

The sudden interruption causes my tears to cease and leave me staring silently at man standing in the doorway; the man who I cried for, the man who I couldn't get out of my head.

_Mink._


	7. Heartbeat

**Chapter 7:**

**Heartbeat**

* * *

><p>"Aoba!" Mink immediately shouts; his deep voice piercing my eardrums although gazing into his expression-filled eyes showed no anger. For the first time, I notice something different; terror, fear. His usual tender eyes are replaced with this new, unfamiliar agony; somewhat reminding me of an animal faced directly with its predator. I've never seen Mink's eyes like this before.<p>

Before I could say anything, his body was already at my side, tugging at my arms with his immense strength.

"Mink…I…"

"What happened?" Mink asked, almost instantly. His tone was raised, his eyebrows bowing down to his eyelids and his lips were curved into a frown.

"The…pot fell. I'm sorry, I couldn't finish dinner." I squeaked, hearing my voice breaking as I spoke and feeling the tear stains still tainting my cheeks.

Mink exhaled deeply, his body loosening up from its clenched position. "You scared me."

_Scared… you?_

His words surged through my mind as I stared up at him in astonishment; the impact of his words thrashing at my brain. I didn't know why but they were words I never expected to hear.

Suddenly, his arms pull at my body, bringing my head to rest against his chest; the thumps of his heart beating in my ears. As if confirming his remark, the sound that echoed through my head was rapid and strong like the noise of an inmate hammering violently on prison gates.

"I don't want to lose anything special to me again." His words, like daggers, pierced through my insides as we sit together in the kitchen; his arms holding me tightly against his body.

"Mink..!" I yell into his chest, tears breaking through and sweeping down my cheeks. Realising how much I love this man, I throw my slender arms around his body. However, as my palms connect to his broad shoulders, a familiar stinging sensation makes me wince instantly.

"Ow!" Unable to hold back, I whimper, causing Mink to realise and pull at my arms. Gently bringing my palms up to his face, his expression changes once again; this time I can faintly see a glimmer in his eyes but before I can think on it, he shuts them.

"Aoba…" His voice is barely audible as he presses his soft lips to both my palms. He continues, this time in a louder voice, "I knew something was wrong. You weren't acting like your usual self and I was concerned…So I left work early."

"Mink…" Trembling, I look away. "I'm sorry, I should have told you."

Abruptly, my legs are effortlessly lifted off the messy floor and I'm reluctantly carried in his strong arms like a bride.

"H-hey-" I instantly cry out but the words don't seem to reach him as he walks past the living room and into the hallway. Knowing exactly where I am being taken, I shut my eyes and brace for the impact.

_Huh?_

Instead of throwing my frail body onto the soft, bouncy bed like he always does, he lays me against the bed sheets gently and climbs over my relaxed figure.

"Then, tell me now." Mink says, replying to my previous statement. His expression as he looked at me showed affection yet his eyes held deep concern and sorrow.

I had no choice but to tell him now.


	8. Embrace

**Chapter 8:**

**Embrace**

* * *

><p>I focused my thoughts carefully, even though I was sure about my emotions and feelings, it was incredibly hard to put them into words; especially in a way that he could understand.<p>

Staring straight into his eyes, I took a deep breath and opened my mouth. "Ever since a few days, countless thoughts and emotions have been eating at my mind; at first it was no big deal but now, no matter how much I try to overpower them, they just keep coming back. Not only that but…" I pause, trying my best to calm my nerves. "You're the one clutching at my consciousness; you're always in my mind. When you left today, it hurt; I could barely breathe. I didn't want you to leave me, I felt empty without you. More than anything, I want you next to me; I want to be held by you. I can't stop these feelings, these desires. It's selfish I know."

"Aoba…" Mink stares straight back into my eyes, his kind and loving expression instantly causing me to feel embarrassed.

"But even so, when you're here with me… I'm scared. I get nervous and I can't concentrate." Pausing once again to gather my feelings, I can feel the heat rising to my face. My head is spinning and my hands are shaking but I know exactly what I want to say next. I inhale deeply and continue, "Mink, my desires are getting out of hand. I want to have sex with you; not just now but all the time. Whenever I'm around you, my urges are so strong. It's not my body talking either, it's me. It's all me. I want to feel your heat against my body; I want to be connected to you in every way possible. I don't want to let you go. Never."

As the words erupted from my lips, I felt confident all of a sudden and turned my head to face straight at the man above me, looking for any hint of emotion as I waited patiently for his response.

"Aoba." Mink's voice is husky when he finally speaks; his tone is a little distorted almost like he's embarrassed. "You… you aren't the only one."

"Huh?" I gaze, confused.

"You aren't the only one. I, as well, wish to be by your side every second of every day. I try my hardest to suppress my emotions and desires, although, sometimes it seems I can't help myself around you so I stop before I get too out of control. I'd rather die than hurt you. I… don't ever want to hurt you again." Mink narrows his eyes away as he speaks; his voice is soft yet audible. The emotion in his tone is overwhelmingly grim; I can almost taste the hopelessness in the air around us.

"Mink… You feel the same…" I whisper to no one in particular; it was almost like a reassurance of what he had just said.

_Not once did I ever think that Mink was going through the same emotions, maybe even worse…_

Feeling selfish and guilty, I raise my head to meet Mink's gaze and look into his disheartened eyes; tiny droplets of liquid beginning to plummet down my face.

"Mink, I'll never leave. I could never leave. No matter what you've done in the past, you've already fixed all that with all the love you've shown me. You took away all my pain and replaced it with euphoria. Mink… because of you… I am happy. I am so happy. It doesn't matter what I'm going through right now, the fact is that I'm happy. Being with you makes me happy." The tears now streaming down my face, I say the one thing I've wanted to say for so long.

"I love you, Mink."

"Aoba!" Mink gazes directly into my tearful eyes and swings his arms around my body, enveloping me in an eternal embrace.

_You make me so happy, Mink…_


	9. Love

**Chapter 9:**

**Love**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry" I murmur, my lips close against his right ear as he holds me tightly in his grip. "I was being selfish; I never expected you'd feel the same way."<p>

I wrap my arms around his large back, my sorrow gradually fading away. The pain in my palms is barely a figment of my imagination and I have no trouble ignoring it.

_This moment is too precious to interrupt._

We held each other in silence for what seemed like an eternity until his voice rang out like a sweet melodious tune in my ears.

"Aoba, if you want it… I can give it to you." His sudden words came as a dagger at my throat, the heat rising to my cheeks once again. Being unable to see his expression, all I had to rely on was the bittersweet rasp in his tone; even though his words were vague, I instantly knew what he meant.

"Yes… Mink. I want it. I want you. You don't have to be afraid of hurting me anymore, it doesn't matter to me because if it means being connected to you and feeling the touch of your warm skin against mine, I would endure anything." I assured him as confidently as I possibly could; I didn't want him to have any doubts about my love for him.

"I'm happy." Mink replies; his soft, mellow voice sounding as sweet as honey as it reaches my ears. He lifts his head to meet my gaze; tender, loving eyes stare at me with lips curved slightly into a smile that instantly reflects onto my own face.

Without wasting a second, Mink presses his lips onto mine, the sudden pressure turning my head hazy as the sensation drives into my mind and through my body.

"Mmmh" I uncontrollably moan into the kiss as he runs his tongue over my lips slightly. After a few moments, our tongues are already probing each other's insides, the continuous sound of sucking reverberating in my ears. The inside of his mouth is warm and wet as I roll my tongue over everywhere possible.

As our kissing continues, the sensation of his warm hand creeps up my shirt and comes in contact with my stomach, gradually moving upwards until it rests against my chest. It's a little ticklish but I ignore the feeling, continually sucking at his tongue.

Gradually, his hand moves towards my nipple; the slow, fingering motion instantly attacks my skin.

"Aha..Ahahahahahhahaha! Mi-nk! It tickles!" Crying out, I pull away from the kiss hysterically and reflexively kick him in the leg.

Mink shuts his eyes and pulls his hand away. Realising what I had done I instantly feel guilty. "I'm sorry, Mink... That was an accident. You hand was just tick-"

Suddenly, Mink tugs at my belt, ferociously removing it and pulling my pants and underwear down. He looks up at my face and smirks, opening his eyes once again; they are now filled with a blazing passion. "I'll get you back for that."

"M-ink!" My body tenses at the look in his eyes but before I have a chance to say anything else, his wet lips are already at my hard dick.

"Aaah.." I unconsciously moan, the sensation in my lower half spreading and causing incredible longing and passion to build up. Mink continues to glide his tongue up and down my shaft as I grip his hair tightly away from his face and lay my head back in pleasure; the feeling so immense I can barely keep my eyes focused.

A warm touch against my asshole suddenly causes me to raise my head; my eyes still flaccid. Mink is inserting one of his fingers gently into me, a fist of pain instantly pulsing from my ass nevertheless I ignore it.

_I want to go all the way with him._

I lay my head back down against the pillow, the sensation in my hips growing even stronger as he continues to suck; I'm rock hard at this point.

"Ah…!" I moan as Mink slowly inserts another finger inside me but soon after, his lips leave my dick.

"Does… it hurt?" His voice echoes in my mind, his warm breath tingling at my skin.

"Mink…" I pant, feeling flustered. "No, it… it doesn't. I want it; I want you… all of you…"

"Aoba…" Bringing his face up, he presses his lips to mine once again as he continues to slither around in my inner walls.

"Ah..aah.. mhh.." I moan, the saliva now dripping down my lips as he pushes the bangs away from my forehead with his free hand, letting the sweat effortlessly trickle down my face.

Carefully pulling his fingers out my ass, he lifts his head away from my face and begins to strip off his clothes as well as the rest of mine.

"Aoba… I'm going to go in now."

"Yes…" I respond, looking straight into his eyes, making sure to show no sign of doubt.

Mink positions himself between my legs and eases his large, firm cock inside me; the pain immediately pulsing through my hips, I cry out.

"Ah..! Ahh…" He continues to drive deeper into my depths until he finally stops and looks into my eyes for a second.

"Ao..ba."

The thrusting begins. His dick knocking against my insides rapidly, causing continuous moans to escape my lips as the pain turns into passionate pleasure.

"Ugh.. Ah.." As he pushes into me, Mink also lets deep moans leak from his lips as the squelching sounds of liquid pulsate through my ears. Sweaty hands suddenly grasp at my dick, rubbing up and down my length in a rhythmic pattern.

Pressure begins to build in my hips and I can easily feel that I am at my limit, my head is a mess; the pleasure running all throughout my body.

"Ahh.. Mink.. I'm.. I'm gonna.." My words are barely audible as I pant through them trying to breathe regularly. Mink keeps pounding into me; it's obvious that he is also completely lost in pleasure.

"M-ink…!" I exhale deeply, my cock pulsating in his grasp. "Le..t go.. Mink.. I'm go..nna… come… Ah…!"

Without listening, white liquid squirts out all over Mink's hand as I moan loudly. Mink pulls his hand away from my dick and grasps at my hips, pushing into me harder than before.

"Ugh.. Ah.." Panting deeply, Mink clenches his teeth and abruptly stops; his dick pulsating, followed by warm liquid gushing into me.

"Ahh..Uhh…M-ink…" I huff, out of breath as I look up at Mink with foggy eyes. Returning my stare, he holds my body up to his and kisses my lips softly as he pulls out of me.

"I love you, Aoba..."

"Mink…" Unable to maintain consciousness any longer, I drift into haziness as I'm held closely in his arms.


	10. My One and Only (FINAL)

**Chapter 10 FINAL:**

**My One and Only**

* * *

><p>The cool air sweeps across my naked skin as the awareness of my surroundings grows less hazy. Opening my eyes weakly, I am instantly faced with the gleaming moonlight that shone brilliantly through the windows into our bedroom. My head rests peacefully against comfortable, fluffy pillows and my body is covered snugly in a few large blankets.<p>

Feeling the urge to move, I turn around and stare at the large figure lying next to me; the moonlight illuminating his protruding muscles through his gorgeous brown skin perfectly. Curving my body into the shape of a half-moon, I snuggle into his large chest; the sweet scent of cinnamon reaches my nostrils, calming me.

"Mink…" I whisper, my lips gliding against his warm skin. A sudden sensation reaches the back of my head; Mink's large hand is now around my body, massaging thin strands of my hair. The movement of his fingers sends shivers through my body; the sensation is sweet yet it makes me a little nervous.

_It's because of Mink…_

"Go to sleep now, Aoba…"Mink replies, his voice tender and soft as it flows through my ears. Doing as I'm told, I drift back into my subconscious, the feeling of his fingertips still running through my body.

_I started to feel much better the next day but Mink still fashioned a look of concern on his face saying that he wanted to 'make sure'._

_He ended up taking a few days off of work to look after me; I certainly felt a bit spoiled but I didn't complain because it was also nice to have Mink around. He would even make meals for me even though I insisted I'd do it sometimes. Well, I can't say I didn't enjoy the treatment._

_Although, I don't think I could have regained myself properly if he wasn't beside me; the emotional stress and sorrow seemed to vanish when he was around but I'd still cry in his arms every now and again. Holding me tightly, he'd try to console me in strange ways. Just that alone started to make me feel better; I'd burst out laughing sometimes because it was hilarious seeing him so confused as he wasn't sure what to do._

_Everyday it feels like I'm beginning to understand him a little more. It's difficult for him to express emotion because for most of his life, he's never needed too or didn't want too but that doesn't mean he is emotionless; I love that about him. I love that I am able to discover more and more about his quirks and traits as my life here continues._

_I want to know all there is to know about him because I love him. I love him more than anything, everything._

_**One year later**_

"Aoba." Mink's voice startles me as I was lost in thoughts.

"Coming!" I shout, picking up my jacket and slipping it on; assuring that I do not disturb the dangling ornaments that adorned my lengthy hair.

_Today, Mink says he wants to see the scenery with me. It's rather strange since I'm normally the one to request it but I didn't think too much on it._

Scurrying into the hallway, I glance at Mink, who is sitting silently on the sofa, patiently waiting. In his hand is a small box, I glimpse at it but before I have a chance to examine it more, he shoves it into his pocket and stands up.

"Ready?" Mink's low tone enters my ears.

"Yes!" I reply, grinning lovingly as I stare into his golden eyes.

"Then I guess it's finally time…" Mink returns a slight smile and proceeds to open the door; the morning sun shining brightly against our faces.

_I want to be with you forever._

_Mink…_

_My One and Only._


End file.
